Collected
by DarkEscapade
Summary: I never thought that my life would fall into his hands. But it did. Aro/OC. Full Summary inside. Temporary Title
1. Wrong Place, Wrong Time

Quote: I never thought my life would fall into his hands. But it did.

Rating: T

Pairing(s): For now, Just Aro/OC.

Author's Note: This is my first Twilight fanfic. I really don't like it that much, but I do like the Volturi, especially Aro. After seeing clips of Michael Sheen as Aro, I knew I had to write something with Aro in it. So, yeah.

Summary: Post New Moon. Pretend Sulpicia doesn't exist(makes my life a little easier). Clara Blake has everything going for her. She's smart, beautiful, and talented. After seeing a woman being killed by an American vampire, everything changes. She finds herself offered to Aro, the leader of the Volturi, as a gift from an American vampire coven. The more she comes to learn about Aro and his world, the harder Clara will have to fight to keep her mortal life.

* * *

Chapter One: Wrong Place, Wrong Time

"Shit!" a blonde haired girl whispered as she glanced at her cell phone. It was 6, and she knew she was supposed to be home.

Clara Blake knew her mother would be furious if she was late for the third Sunday Dinner in a row. She had spent the whole day with her best friend, Lindsay, who lived an hour away. Lindsay had moved when Clara was in 9th grade. The two of them met when they were in elementary school, in orchestra. Lindsay taking up cello, which Clara was set on playing the violin. Since that fateful day in orchestra, the two became inseparable. Now, being farther away, they didn't get to see each other as often, but continued to stay in touch daily.

"Do you really have to go?" Lindsay pouted. "Your mom is too strict!"

"Let's just say that the last time I was late, I swore that steam was jetting out from her ears!" Clara exclaimed.

The two of them laughed. Once the two of them calmed down, Lindsay spoke again. "Alright. You have to come over again before you leave for Curtis!"

Clara hugged her friend. "I promise!" Clara had kept up the violin over the years, and had become excellent at it. She was accepted to Curtis, a music school, with a full ride. Curtis had a nationally ranked reputation, and Clara considered herself very lucky to be going there in the fall.

Once they finished saying their goodbyes, Clara headed out the door, and hurried to unlocked her red Toyota Prius that she parked in front of the house. It was raining out, and she wasn't exactly dressed for it.

Once she got in the drivers seat, she reached her arm into her bag, and fumbled around for the keys. She knew if she didn't get out of there soon, she would be in big trouble! Her hand kept hitting her wallet, and some other softer objects. Finally, when her fingertips felt something cold, she pulled it out.

"At last!" she breathed. Clara wasted no time starting the car, and making a left down the road. She loved the drive to and from Lindsay's neighborhood, because the trees looked so beautiful all year. Clara's neighborhood was a more developed suburban place.

She was driving for a good 5 minutes, when all of a sudden, her phone started to make a noise. Clara heard the ringtone. It was "Slow Me Down" by Emmy Rossum. She started to remember her mom loved that song...

"MOM!" she exclaimed. She picked up the phone. Clara knew it was against the law to talk on the phone while driving, but she assumed that her mom was ready to kill her.

"Sweetie?" Mrs. Blake seemed...calm?

"I just left Lindsay's. Sorry!"

"That's alright. I was actually calling to see if you could pick something for tonight."

"What is it?" Clara was relieved.

"I need you to pick up something for dessert. I can't believe I totally forgot about it!"

"Sure thing, Mom. I'll see you soon."

Clara hung up, and continued driving for another 30 minutes, to get to her local King Kullen, which was 10 minutes away from home. She already planned out what she was going to get. Clara parked the car, and headed inside the store. As she passed through the aisles, she started to think about Lindsay. she was going to miss her when they went off to college. It was bad enough they lived apart from each other, but Lindsay was headed to University of Richmond, which was hours from Curtis.

Clara shivered as she got to the frozen food section. Not wanting to stay there too long, she grabbed two containers of Edy's Take The Cake ice cream. It was her favorite flavor, and she knew that everyone in her family was fond of it as well.

Once she paid for the ice cream, Clara took the grocery bag, and continued out to her car. Before she went to open her car door, she heard a noise, almost like that of someone struggling. She stopped, and turned around. No one was directly in eye view, and the noise had ceased. She put her bags down on the trunk, and unlocked the car. Then, the noise came back. Now, Clara was curious. Clara put the bags in the car, locked it, and then stuffed her keys into her jacket pocket. She made her way closer to the noise. It was coming from an alleyway.

As she got closer, so did the noise. It was a muffled scream. Before she could notice, she heard footsteps behind her, she turned around slowly. It was a man, about 5 foot 10, with pale skin, wearing all black. His hair was a deep red, to match his eyes. Clara regretted her decision of leaving the car immediately. Clara walked backwards. The man eyed her up and down. Clara also regretted wearing a dress. Clara then turned and ran, by mistake, towards the screaming. Once she could see other people, she stopped in her tracks. Another strong, pale man held a woman in his arms. Her neck was punctured, with what look like two fang bites. Blood trickled down from her neck to the ground. The man holding the woman looked up. Her blood caressed his mouth.

Clara attempted to let out a scream, but the red haired man got a hold of her, putting his hand over her mouth. She struggled against him.

"What do we do with her?" he asked the other man.

This one had chocolate brown hair. He wasn't as muscular as the red haired man, but he too had red eyes. The red haired man started to get annoyed with Clara, as she continued to fuss.

The brown haired man wiped the blood from his face with this sleeve. "I dunno...we could kill her too...."

Clara's eyes widened with terror. God help me!, she thought.

The red man, by this point, had restrained her arms as well, holding her tightly. "That wouldn't be fun."

Clara took this opportunity to stomp on the man's foot. This caught him off guard, and she broke free, running out of the alley.

"Stop her!" the brown haired man declared.

Clara sprinted as fast as she could to her car. She couldn't hear them, so she assumed that they had given up. She was wrong. As she came closer to her car, she noticed that the brown haired man was leaning against it. Clara stopped herself. She turned around, and the red haired man wasn't too far away.

She was no match for them. She was almost a foot shorter than them, being 5 foot 2, and they were clearly more built than her. She took out some pepper spray from her bag. "Don't come any closer!" she spat.

"You're no threat to us!" the brown haired man laughed.

"She's amusing, isn't she?" the red haired man remarked. She turned again to face him with the pepper spray.

"Stay back!"

"What are you doing!" another voice boomed. They all turned to face an elder looking man, pale, with red eyes. "We have to meet with the Volturi. This girl is just wasting our time!"

"She saw us, sir!" the brown haired man said. "She knows what we are."

"And who's fault is that?!" the elder man hissed. "I told you to wait until later to feed!" he then stared at Clara. He tilted his head to the side. "Although...she could be of use..."

"I'm not going anywhere with you...you..."

Clara darted forward, hoping to get closer to the driver's side. The brown haired man caught her in his arms, and stopped her. She whimpered as he tightened his grip. The can of pepper spray dropped to the ground.

The man made her face the other two. "What do we do with her, Lucas?"

Lucas, the elder man, came towards them. "We need to prove to the Volturi that we do want an alliance. She will make sure it happens!"

Clara's eyes filled with tears. Her body lost consciousness as she became entranced in Lucas' gaze.

* * *

AN: Well, we won't hear about these vampires again after the next chapter. Aro will be in it. Please be kind, and leave a review. I'll give shout outs!


	2. Welcome to Volterra

AN: Wow! 3 reviews for my first ever Twilight story! That's awesome!!

Thanks for the feedback: elektraeriseros, bananasrgood, and innocent as far as you know!

I might make a trailer on my YT channel, DeadlyElegance. I just need to pick a blonde actress to play Clara. Any suggestions?

So, I'm done with first semester of college, and now I'm sick! My throat hurts like no other! Not cool! :(

So, I decided to finish chapter 2. I hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter Two: Welcome to Volterra.

Lucas and and the other vampires in his coven were brought to the Volturi castle by a strong guard named Felix. He towered over Lucas and the others, standing at over 6 foot 4. He noticed Lucas holding an unconscious human in his arms. He gave Lucas a confused look.

"Felix!" Lucas said. "It's nice to see you again. Volterra is absolutely stunning!"

"It truly is." He replied. "What's with the human girl?"

"It's...a little something for your leader, Aro." he smirked.

Felix slowly returned this with a smug smile. "Lucky guy."

That's when two younger looking vampires arrived. One of them, Jane, had light brown hair, with wide red eyes. The other was similar height, her brother Alec, with darker hair. Lucas an the others knew they were valuable to the Volturi, and would be great allies. Jane took one glance at what Lucas was carrying, and then turn away, leading them all into the throne room.

Jane pushed open the doors, allowing the American coven to observe the throne room in awe. Almost the entire room was made out of ivory marble. Emerald detailing was added in some of the pillars and on the floor near the chairs where Aro, Caius, and Marcus resided. Aro looked up once the door opened. His long jet black hair sitting over his shoulders. Caius and Marcus were relaxed as well. After what happened with the Cullens a few weeks ago, this was just what they needed.

"My American friends." he said cheerfully as they walked in. "I can assume your trip over here was pleasant."

"Of course!" Lucas said. "Except for one tiny altercation with..." he was stopped mid sentence, as Aro rose from his throne.

"...A human?" He was still calm. Due to his powers, Aro was calm at almost all times.

Lucas turned his head to the red haired vampire to his left, named Alan. This caused him to get a little nervous. Their alliance was riding on this.

"No worries!" Aro smiled. He walked towards them. "But that doesn't explain the human you brought with you." His eyes were now fixated on the fragile figure Lucas was holding. She was young, eighteen, and her scent was almost intoxicating to Aro. Not to mention, she was beautiful. He had come across many beautiful vampires. That was one thing, because vampires are naturally beautiful. This girl, however, had almost the same amount of beauty to her, without being immortal. "Was she the problem?"

"She saw Avery and I feeding. We were going to kill her..." he explained. "But we thought you deserved something special for your generosity."

Aro's grin became bigger. He had new allies, and he didn't have to look further for food. Things couldn't get any better! "Thank you, my friends." he then turned to Felix, who was behind with Alec and Jane. "Felix, put her in a chamber near mine. I will enjoy my gift later." Felix nodded, and proceeded to take the girl from Lucas. Once he did, he made his way out of the room. Jane and Alec watched as he exited.

Aro shook Alan's hand, sensing his nervousness. Once their skin contacted, the confrontation with the girl flashed before his eyes. From what it seemed like, she was the only one to blame. She found then, and failed to escape.

Aro then proceeded to shake hands with the other American coven members, saving Lucas for last. The two of them shared a friendly hug. Once they let go, Aro spoke again. "Let's move on now, shall we?"

* * *

Clara felt like she had been asleep for weeks. As she opened her eyes, she looked at the color of the ceiling. White. Was she in prison? Clara slowly sat up. She rubbed her eyes, and then her temples. She looked around. it clearly wasn't a prison. The room looked like something out of an expensive real estate catalog. Normally, Clara would care, but she wasn't there by choice.

Clara got up, and headed for the door. She turned the doorknob, only to find that someone had locked her in. Panic started to settle into Clara's stomach. She wriggled the door knob again and again. This only got her more worked up. Clara looked around the room to see if there was anything that could pry the door open. After a few minutes, Clara couldn't take it anymore. She stormed up to the door, and began pounding her fists against it.

"Let me out!" she screamed. "You hear me?!?! Let. Me. OUT!" She was scared, but hid it with anger. She continued to slam against the door, and then stopped to see if anyone was there. Silence filled the room. Clara pressed her ear against the door. Nothing.

Clara took deep breathes as she back away from the door. She was out of options. She leaned against the wall adjacent the door, and slid down to the floor. She was angry, scared, and alone. She was a sitting duck, waiting for her fate. She knew that those men would kill her like they did the woman.

Regret filled her. Why did she go into that alleyway? Sure, it would have been selfish of her to ignore the woman's cries of agony, but she would have been safe. Her family was probably frantically looking for her, and the authorities doing the same thing.

This is when she realized they were vampires. She didn't get injured, and the investigators probably wouldn't find any trace of her and the men. The thought of one of those men drinking her blood made her even more upset. Tears started to fall down her face. She was quick to wipe them from her cheeks. "I can't let them win." she whispered to herself. "I can't give in, not matter what". She knew this was a promise she was making to herself, and expected to keep it.

Then, after what seemed like an hour, she sprung up from her position. Noise was coming from the hall. She pressed her ear against the wall. Even though the sound wasn't crystal clear, she could hear two people talking. The voices cam closer, and then stopped at the door. After a minute or two, one of them left, their footsteps echoing down the hall.

That meant that the other person was going to enter the room.

Clara watched the door knob. It made a clicking noise, from being unlocked. Clara wiped her cheeks again, and braced herself for whoever was going to step through the door.

* * *

AN: Dun dun dunnnn! Aro and Clara's first meeting is going to be in chapter 3! Questions? Comments? Plot Suggestions? Anything else? please leave me a review, and I'll be happy to reply!


	3. A Deal Is Made

AN: Thanks again for the support, everyone. So, there's been a lot of reasons why I haven't updated this fanfic. So, I'll list em.

1) My grandparents(both, on my dad's side) have lung cancer. It's not going so well.

2) College is time consuming.

3) I'm a youtube vidder, and sometimes vidding seems easier than writing a fanfic.

4) I'm co-writing a book with my best friend, with all original characters and such. Hopefully, it will get us somewhere someday.

Anyways, I hope, with some motivation, I can get more ideas for this fanfic. Suggestions are welcomed. Here's chapter 3.

* * *

Chapter Three: A Deal is Made

As the door swung open, Aro looked around the room. Everything was slightly disheveled, but no human in sight. She was still in the room, however. The scent of her blood was strong. Her heart was pounding, like a drum in a rock concert. He took a few steps into the room, and then closed the door.

Clara studied Aro. He was...graceful. He had a pride that was highly noticeable. He was okay with the mess she had made out of pure panic. Someone else, like the vampires who captured her, would have thrown a fit, to say the least. He then slowly turned to close the door. Once he did, he was looking right at her. His eyes were red, like the other vampires, but not as dark. His long black hair was seated on his shoulders. His skin was pale, but not in a sickly way, and complemented his facial features.

"How lovely!" He said. His grin was almost chilling. "I hope this room is to your liking." he started to walk towards her. His shoes clicked on the hard wood floor. "My name is Aro. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance!"

"Don't come any closer!" she hissed.

Aro chuckled. "Relax! I'm not going to hurt you, my dear." he said, holding out his hand.

"You're gonna kill me, like they killed that poor innocent woman!" Clara was nervous.

"Nonsense, my dear." His hand was still held out. "I have something else in mind."

Clara knew she didn't have any other options. She slowly took his hand. She noticed how cold his hand was when he helped her up. His hands were smooth.

Aro, on the other hand, was reading her thoughts. There were so many, that he didn't have enough time to savor them all, because once she was standing, she quickly took her hand out of his. The ones he got to look into were the events leading to her kidnap, the processes of her kidnapping, and some of her family members. He looked at her as she clutched her wrist, and pulled it to her chest.

"There is no need to fear me, Clara Blake." he whispered. He wanted to make contact with her skin again, and soon. "As I said, I have a solution to this...situation..."

"Situation?!" she was getting worked up. She was also curious how he knew her name. "There's no situation here! Your friends kidnapped me. You know the authorities are..."

"You're not in the United States anymore, Miss Blake." he said. "Rest assure, I bet they are looking for you."

"What?!" she whispered. This was much more than she bargained for.

"You are in Volterra, my dear."

Shock took over her facial expression. "Italy?"

"Yes. I know it's not exactly what you expected to hear, but it isn't that bad."

Her lip quivered before speaking again. "If you're gonna take my life, just make it quick." she said. In her head, she prayed that he wouldn't. "I can't stand the thought of torture!"

Aro suddenly burst into a frenzy of bubbly laughter. Clara began to back away from him. Not only was he immortal, but insane! Once he calmed down, he brought his hands together, interlocking his fingers. His smile resembled that of the Chesire Cat, except without the teeth out. "My dear, I don't wish to end your life in such a way! Like I said, I have **something else** in mind. Something that will satisfy the**_ both of us_.**" Clara decided to listen to what he had to say, even though she didn't like where this was going. "I bet humans like yourself know some things, fictional or not, about vampires. Now that you know we do exist, you can't leave here. Only the ones who brought you here expect me to kill you, which I won't. You have my word."

"So...what do you propose then?"

"I bet you didn't know that we don't always have to kill humans for blood..." Clara raised an eyebrow, curious to know what he meant. "It's just that most vampires _can't stop themselves_ from drinking blood once we start."

Clara thought back to all the vampire things she knew. She remembered the Underworld trilogy, several versions of Dracula, and some cheesy tv movies. Nothing was coming to mind. Where was he going with this?

"Instead of draining you of your blood entirely, I'll drain a small but ample amount from you, so that you still live, and that I don't go hungry." he approached her, and gently took hold of her arm. "I'll use your arm instead..." he looked at her delicate skin. He was thinking about at this very moment was about the blood under it. Still, the thought of something besides her blood did enter his thoughts.

"Because if you did it by the neck, you would turn me into one of you?" She filled in the blank. This sounded similar to something that was in an episode of "Moonlight", a tv show she had come to love. She was horribly disappointed when it wasn't picked up for a second season. She watched as he locked eyes with her. His red eyes were a beautiful but terrible sight.

He nodded once. "Do you like this idea, Clara?" The power hungry person Aro was noticed that she was nervous, and fearful, which he thrived off of. He knew Clara was going to agree to this, valuing life. If only she knew that death was the better option.

She looked at arm, and how gently he was holding it. "Yes. I do."

"Good." he smiled. "Like I said before, you won't be able to leave the grounds, without an escort of course. I will make sure you are provided for here as long as you are with us. No one shall know you are here. That would only lead to people knowing of our existence. We can't have that, now can we?"

Clara swallowed hard. How long was she supposed to be with the Volturi for? Clara knew she was throwing everything she had away. Her family, her friends, her future. All for a vampire and his promise. What would happen if he got tired of this arrangement? Would he kill when that happened? Clara just kept silent. She remembered that she didn't have any advantages over Aro. She told herself that this was only temporary. She was going to find a way out, before it was too late. She just had to gain his trust first.

"I can see we are going to get along, Miss Blake." he brought her arm closer to his lips. Aro's eyes became slightly wider, but he still kept his cool. He placed a soft kiss on the skin near her wrist. This triggered her nerves, causing more than just butterflies to fill in her stomach. She found this to be slightly creepy, but desirable, at the same time. "Are you ready?"

"Just do it." she whispered. Aro's fangs extended as he sank his teeth into her skin. Clara let out a cry of pain, letting a single tear slide down her left cheek.

A deal was made, and regret immediately settled into Clara's system.

* * *

AN: Well, that's it for chapter 3. Hopefully, I'll come up with something for the next chapter!


End file.
